phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Rune Walsh
"You see, I must watch over all Algo. I'm still lacking in training and experience. I must continue to improve myself, and eventually pass it on to the next Lutz..." : — Rune explaining his role Rune Walsh is a playable character in Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium. He is a master wizard and the fifth-generation reincarnation of Lutz. Although highly proficient in magic, he is very arrogant and quick to argue. Biography Rune was first met in the ruins of Molcum. It was revealed that he and Alys Brangwin had met a long time ago, and had possibly had a romantic relationship. He revealed that Alshline can be found in the village of Tonoe and invited himself into the group. He was unique in that he is able to wield true magic, something he demonstrated when he blasts a pile of rocks that was blocking passage to the town with a magic spell called Flaeli. Rune immediately took a disliking to Chaz Ashley, frequently insulting his intelligence and size. Their animosity was so great that at one point they continued to argue as a giant monster attacked. Why Rune acts this way is never revealed. Rune parted with the group after they arrive at Tonoe, pausing to warn Chaz not to go after Zio. He headed off with Grandfather Dorin to Ladea Tower in order to find the Psycho Wand, a weapon capable of penetrating Zio's Magic Barrier. He was found by Chaz and the others on the third floor, and with their help, he is able to procure the staff. Upon defeating that monster mentioned earlier, Gy-Laguiah, he sensed Alys's imminent demise and teleported everyone to Krup in time to hear her dying words. Alys asked him as a last request to watch after Chaz. The night following her demise, he talked with Chaz, and was offended by Chaz's implication that Alys was only fighting for money. He then became a permanent part of the team, participating in the destruction of Zio and fighting off Dark Force. After rescuing Kyra from the man-eating trees, the group headed over to the Esper Mansion to receive guidance from Lutz on how to deal with the trees. Upon arriving at the mansion's Inner Sanctum, Rune reveals that he is the fifth generation Lutz, the inheritor of his will and memory. Rune then chose Chaz to be the next person to battle the forces of evil, feeling he was a man of great potential. When trying to obtain the Eclipse Torch, it was stolen by the Xe-A-Thouls, three minions of Lashiec. One of them, recognizing Rune, told him to meet them in the Air Castle. Once there, after navigating the castle walls, they came face to face with the reincarnated form of Lashiec, who wanted revenge on Rune for his death. It was a tough battle, but in the end Lashiec fell, releasing the Eclipse Torch. When the existence of the Great Light was revealed to Chaz, he became overcome with anger, feeling that he was only a pawn, no better than what Zio had been before he was betrayed and destroyed by Dark Force. In order to bring Chaz's motivation back, Rune brought him back to the Esper Mansion and had him enter the Sacred Cave where the sacred sword known as Elsydeon lay. His actions were able to convince Chaz of the importance of the mission. He, along with Chaz, Rika, Wren, and one other member, then descended into the hole where the Black Energy Wave had appeared. After fighting through the hoards of monsters, they engaged the Profound Darkness in battle. Against all odds, they destroyed it, thus bringing eternal peace to Algo. He then departed, stating that his mission as Lutz must continue. Chaz, after learning that he'd never see him again, started to cry, an indication of how he'd grown to respect Rune. At the moment, Rika, who at first wanted to live on Dezolis with his friends there, suddenly decided to live with Chaz, whom she had feelings for. Despite being several hundred feet above ground (due to the fact that she is in the Landale, which is departing), she jumped into Chaz's arms, and they kissed. As Chaz and Rika embraced, Rune walked off into the desert of Motavia, bidding a final farewell to Chaz. The epilogue sees him standing on the horizon, smiling. Abilities Rune begins the game at level 17 (43,379 XP). Stats Rune's specialization as a technique and mental based skill user are reflected in his stats. He has the fastest TP and mental stat growth in the game, but slowest HP and strength growth. During the game, he also has low resistance to physical attacks, but very high resistance to magical. Though he begins the game with relatively high stats all around, this is due to his high level when joining. Other party members, even Hahn, will quickly surpass Rune as a physical attacker, but are unlikely to match him at technique use. Techniques Rune has access to more damage techniques than any other player character; together with his skills, Rune can exploit an elemental vulnerability on nearly every enemy that has a vulnerability. Rune has access to all fire, ice, and gravity attack techniques, a psi technique, some status recovery techniques, and the teleportation techniques. Skills Rune's skills all depend on his mental stat, and can deal damage or instantly defeat enemies. Three of Rune's skills are similar to Lutz's magic spells in the original Phantasy Star. None of Rune's skills require him to be wielding a staff. Combos * Fire storm: foi/gifoi/nafoi/flaeli and zan/gizan/nazan/hewn in any order; fire damage to all enemies * Blizzard: wat/giwat/nawat and zan/gizan/nazan/hewn in any order; ice damage to all enemies * Conduct thunder: wat/giwat/nawat, followed by tandle; electric damage to all enemies * Grand cross: efess and cross cut in any order; holy damage to all enemies * Shooting star: burst rockets, followed by foi/gifoi/nafoi/flaeli; fire damage to all enemies * Triblaster: foi wat and tsu in any order; energy damage to all enemies * Holocaust: diem and savol in any order; chance to instantly defeat all enemies with bio element * Black hole: negatis and gra/gigra/nagra in any order; chance to instantly defeat all enemies with defeat element * Circuit break: tandle and hyper jammer in any order; chance to instantly defeat all enemies with mech element * Purify light: efess and holy word in any order; chance to instantly defeat all enemies with exorcism element * Destruct: deban, followed by legeon megid and positron bolt in any order; light damage to all enemies Equipment Rune can only equip rods as weapons. Rods are two handed weapons with low attack power that add a low amount of mental defense. Rune can alternatively wear shields instead of a weapon. Rune can wear circlets and robes as armor. Rune begins the game equipped with a , a , and a . Category:Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium Characters Category:Humans